Bridgeburners
The Bridgeburners were a legendary elite division in the Malazan 2nd ArmyGardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.704 who were respected by the majority of the Malazan Empire and even their enemies. The unit symbol was a stone arched bridge, lit with ruby flames.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.4 History Forging During the conquest of Seven Cities, the unit that would become the Bridgeburners was tasked with hunting down a Cabal of thirteen mages which fled through the Pan'potsun Wastes and across the Holy Desert Raraku. They were a collection of seventy marines, engineers, infantry, and cavalry veterans cobbled together from decimated squads that Dassem Ultor could afford to sacrifice. For the pursuit, the company under the command of Whiskeyjack was given as guide a Claw agent who was native to Seven Cities, Kalam Mekhar.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.300 ] During the chase, body after body was found but the unit was itself nearing death. As they approached the edge of the Raraku desert, they came upon the last remaining mage, Quick Ben. In the confrontation that followed, Kalam was revealed to be in league with Quick Ben and accused of attempting to lead the unit to its death whilst crossing Raraku. Seeing the changes in the soldiers wrought on them by Raraku, Quick Ben and Kalam were stunned, and they pledged their allegiance to the unit.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.300-306 Ultimately they were brought into the company itself, naming it the 'Bridgeburners' because Raraku had burned the bridges of their pasts, of who they once were.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, US HC p.45Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US HC p.131 That night, the Bridgeburners saw their first blood-letting engagement. They singlehandedly crushed the 400 desert warriors holding nearby G'danisban and retook the rebel city.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.306 The story of the forging of the Bridgeburners was told by Whiskeyjack to Anomander Rake.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.355-362 In the Time of the Emperor During the reign of Emperor Kellanved, the Bridgeburners were considered his own elite, his favorites. At this time the Bridgeburners comprised a division of soldiers and were led by the 2nd Army's Commander Whiskeyjack. In the Time of the Empress When Empress Laseen assassinated both Kellanved and Dancer, ascending to the imperial throne, she inverted the command structure of the military, discarding the Old Family and dismembering the Old Guard. The Bridgeburners were no exception, being placed into the dirtiest and hardest of campaigns for nearly a decade. This reduced them to a single undermanned divisionGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.56 Their Commander, Whiskeyjack, was demoted to the rank of Sergeant and placed under the command of his one time subordinate, now High Fist, Dujek Onearm. The Siege of Pale During the Siege of Pale, beginning circa 1160th Year of Burns Sleep, the Bridgeburners were assigned to undermine Pale's massive ancient walls. This order was sent down directly from the Imperial capital, Unta. Tattersail (Commander of the 2nd's Mage cadre) described the city of Pale as being placed on a glacial dump, with the wall's foundation filling a crevice so deep that even her magic could not find the bottom. The Bridgeburners spent three years underground attempting to undermine those walls.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.58 Over the course of those three years, the Bridgeburners went through four captains, 'not one worth his weight in salt' according to Kalam.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.103 Captain Ganoes Paran conveyed that amongst officers, the impression was that 'the mortality rate was so high because half the captains ended up with a dagger in their back'.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.122 About two years prior to the end of the siege, when the Bridgeburners were on a brief attachment to the 5th army in the middle of the Mott Campaign, Sorry joined them. She was with the new troops arriving from Nathilog and made a lasting impression, albeit not a good one, when she mutilated prisoners, ostensibly to get information.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.159 The Bridgeburners started the last day of the siege with over 1400 members. Four of the five sapper tunnels that were being created collapsed completely.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.59 Sorry estimated the survivors at maybe thirty to thirty-five. Thirty-nine were present when High Mage Tayschrenn's officer addressed them, in the days after the battle.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.104 Of the fifteen members of Whiskeyjack's 9th Squad, eight perished.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.57 The rest only survived due to Fiddler having one of his 'bad' feelings.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.134 Sorry indicated that High Mage Tayschrenn prevented help to dig out survivors. There was a feeling amongst Whiskeyjack's squad that someone in the Empire wanted the Bridgeburners dead, a feeling which Whiskeyjack shared.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.85 Kalam pulled some strings and through his sources discovered that some unknown persons high up in the Malazan Imperial order had marked the Bridgeburners for death. The Bridgeburners were also suspicious that plans were afoot to disband them as they were getting chaff for recruits.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.115 Whiskeyjack and his squad were planning to cut away Tayschrenn's support and arrange his fall from grace.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.128 Dujek was under pressure to disband the Bridgeburners.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.150 Darujhistan Whiskeyjack and his squad were sent to Darujhistan on a covert mission.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.129 Dujek did not know whose scheme the infiltration had been, but it had not been Paran's idea.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.149 Whiskeyjack viewed the mission as a suicidal undertaking designed to get the Bridgeburners killed.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.149/150 Dujek told him that should he and his squad come out of it alive, they had his permission 'just to walk', however Whiskeyjack rejected the suggestion.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.150/151 A dozen Quorl fliers of the Black Moranth picked up the squad and conveyed them overnight to the northern shore of Lake Azur.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.156-160Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.256 The crossing over the Tahlyn Mountains was hazardous as the Quorl were tossed about in the midst of three thunderheads. When questioned about the larger than expected delivery of ammunition by the Green Moranth, Whiskeyjack was told that he was highly regarded by the Moranth and would always be able to rely on their generous assistance. In all, they were supplied with two crates of munitions, from Cussers to Smokers.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.259 The squad then made their way across the lake to Darujhistan with an eighteen-foot fishing boat which had been delivered by the Green Moranth.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.259/265/266 To avoid getting themselves killed, Whiskeyjack changed the original plan of mining the city gates. Kalam and Quick Ben were sent out to make contact with the local Assassins' Guild whilst he took the rest of the squad to mine the streets with explosives, enough to level large portions of the city.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.258.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.360-365 When Kruppe passed the 'work crew' he thought them to be a belligerent, rude lot.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.248 In the distance, a Jaghut Tyrant was unleashed by Adjunct Lorn and Tool. During the ensuing encounters, Whiskeyjack's leg was badly broken when part of a pillar fell on top of it.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.653 As Fiddler and Hedge left to set off the explosives they had hidden, Kalam realised that the natural gas used to light up Darujhistan would ignite and the resulting explosion would incinerate absolutely everything. When he caught up with the saboteurs, they had already abandoned the plan for other reasons.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.660/661/674 The Bridgeburners eventually departed the city without having to set off the explosives. Kalam and Fiddler left with Sorry and a local Daru thief named Crokus in order to bring Sorry back home, among other things.Gardens of the Moon, Epilogue, UK MMPB p.701-703 Pannion Domin Campaign After Darujhistan, Whiskeyjack was promoted to High Fist Dujek's second-in-command as his host was ostensibly outlawed by the Empress. Captain Ganoes Paran took command of the 38 Bridgeburners. The remainders of the ninth squad were re-grouped with those of Sergeant Antsy's squad. The former squad mages, Quick Ben and Spindle had been promoted to cadre mages but Whiskeyjack told Paran that they would be joining him and the other Bridgeburners on a mission. Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.97/98 Paran was aware that there was a lot of resentment amongst the Bridgeburners about his appointment but considered it an honour nevertheless and was determined to prove himself worthy.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.97-100 Following the taking of Darujhistan they sat on the Divide, ostensibly collecting taxes from merchants wanting to trade with Pale whilst actually collecting information. While patrolling on a smugglers trail, Picker paid 300 councils for interlocking torcs blessed by the Tiger of Summer and was roundly chastised by Quick Ben as he told her that Trake's Soletaken form had made Trake insane. Picker was unable to remove the torcs. On entering enemy commander Caladan Brood's camp they discovered a table previously constructed by Fiddler and Hedge in Mott Wood which was being used in Brood's command tent and decided to take it back. They hid it away and tried to play a card game on it but found that the table had been altered, with a new card painted on it's underside. They were caught with the table and told to return it. The next day they set off to meet with the Barghast. Once they reached the gathering of the White Face Barghast clans, Trotts stepped up to challenge for their leadership and won the position of warchief of the Bridgeburners. He fought in the Malazan style to underline his allegiance and slew the leader of the clans' champion, one of Humbrall Taur's sons. He was injured but was saved by a cutter called Mulch. The mage Mallet arrived in the nick of time with Twist and healed Trotts with the aid of the Barghast spirits. Captain Paran kept the negotiations going until Quick Ben arrived with news of the importance of Capustan to the Barghast. Captain Paran took over as the second-in-command of Trotts' warhost and marched with the White Faces to Capustan. The Bridgeburners were the first to the relief of Capustan, breaking through with Moranth munitions after becoming agitated with the slow pace of the White Faces, leaving Quick Ben behind. They quickly encountered Gruntle and his troop on a rooftop and found themselves trapped as the city was liberated. Picker gave up her torcs to Gruntle, Mallet took time to heal Stonny Menackis and again Paran was assailed by his role as the Master of the Deck, conversing in his mind with Nightchill. Once pulled from his trance he led the Bridgeburners, along with Gruntle, to The Thrall. Here they witnessed Shield Anvil Itkovian punish the traitorous Rath'Fener then take on the grief of the city to cleanse it. Paran stepped forward to aid him as he faltered without his god and Mallet, with the help of the Barghast spirits, was also pushed into action. Paran then mediated between Rath'Trake, his Mortal Sword, and Itkovian and an uneasy balance was found. He then stepped back to allow the Barghast to claim their ancestors. Disbanding After the siege of Coral, Anomander Rake offered the crippled Moon's Spawn as a worthy sarcophagus for Whiskeyjack and the fallen Bridgeburners.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1155 Three black-wood sarcophagi flanked by two others, presumably Whiskeyjack and the dead guards were placed on the dais of the throne room of Moon's Spawn. Other sarcophagi lined the approach, displaying signs of sorcery present. When Paran paid his respects, he thanked and blessed the dead Bridgeburners. After he left, a mysterious new glow was evident in the chamber. Moon's Spawn then drifted off, eastwards over the sea where it would eventually sink beneath the waves.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1162-1166 Those who survived the battle were officially logged as dead by Dujek Onearm, who disbanded the regiment. Dujek allowed Paran, too, to be counted amongst the casulties. Quick Ben however was promoted to High Mage and continued serving the Empire.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1170 The survivors, Antsy, Blend, Bluepearl, Mallet, Picker and Spindle retired to Darujhistan to run a bar whilst Paran moved into the Azath House on the former Simtal estate for a time.Memories of Ice, Epilogue, UK MMPB Revival During the march of the Bonehunters to Kolanse, Hedge was given command of a group of recruits, with munitions being provided by Bavedict, a Letherii alchemist. Hedge proclaimed that the Bridgeburners were not dead yet.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 11, UK HB p.375 The former Bridgeburner, Fiddler, was also a member of the 14th, which he had joined under the name of Strings, but was not involved with Hedge's group. Ascension Through touching Fiddler for a split second, the Tanno Spiritwalker Kimloc obtained the knowledge of the Bridgeburners and created a Tanno Spirit Song about them which ultimately lead to their ascension. The Blessing which Ganoes Paran bestowed on them upon his visit to the interred Bridgeburners on Moon's Spawn may have had some bearing on that as well. The ascended Bridgeburners were posted to Hood's Gate as guardians.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 13, UK HC p.432-434 Members Captain Ganoes Paran Seventh Squad * Sergeant Antsy * BlendMemories of Ice, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB * Detoran * Picker * Spindle, a mage and sapper Ninth Squad Whiskeyjack thought of Quick Ben as the ninth squad's brains and Kalam their killer.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.106 * Sergeant WhiskeyjackGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xii * Corporal Kalam, an assassin * Fiddler, a sapper * Hedge, a sapper * Mallet, a healer * Quick Ben, a mage * Sorry, an assassin * Trotts, a Barghast warrior Eleventh Squad * Mulch, a healer Twelfth Squad * Sergeant Bucklund Unspecified * Corporal Aimless * Bluepearl, a mage * BrackleDust of Dreams, Chapter 11, US HC p.349 * CageDust of Dreams, Chapter 13, UK HC p.432-434 * Dasalle, a soldier * Ferret, a soldier * Liss, a soldier * Runter, a sapper * Shank, a mage * Story, a soldier * Sergeant TorminDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 17, UK MMPB p.715 Deserters * Lieutenant Ash * Corinn, a mage * Monkrat, a mage Hedge's New Bridgeburners * Hedge, commander * Berrach, captain of the Mounted * Nose Stream, sergeant * Rumjugs, sergeant * Sunrise, sergeant * Sweetlard, sergeant * Bavedict, alchemist * Gent, mounted * Pahvral, mounted * Rayez, mounted * Sleg, mounted Quotes Notes and references de:Brückenverbrenner pl:Podpalacze Mostów Category:Ascendants Category:Bridgeburners Category:Malazan military units